Bloody Valentine
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Remy's fiancee was murdered, he comes to the Institute to restart the life he left behind to avenge her death, mix in Rogue and a murderer still at large and you get this storyReview please.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: please tell me who you think this is about, I'd love to hear your imput, REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or the song Bloody Valentine, the X-Men belong to Marvel and the song belongs to Good Charlotte

She spat on her hands, rubbed them together and jumped, wrapping her narrow fingers around the bar of the fire escape. Her target and her obession were both here, just inside this window. Carefully she slid the window open. They were together, sound asleep on the bed. Closing her eyes she slide out the knife, which gleamed in the moonlight. She didn't speak as she sliced the girl's chest open, killing her before she had a chance to wake or scream. When she was positive her target was dead she slid back out the window, pausing only for a second to look at the sleeping man still in the bed. His beautiful eyes were closed, but she knew they'd be full of fake tears in the morning. As she walked down the dark alley, back towards her home, she couldn't help but remember the first time she had seen him. She had been at home, and he had come spying on one of his friends. Of course she had caught him, the scent of his cologne still filled her nose, spicy, but in a good way. The scent made her mouth water and her heart pound in a way she had never felt before. He had hated her at first, told her to get lost, stop ruining his little spy mission, and she had, at the time listened. For a week, dreams and fantasties were enough to keep her satisfied, but soon she wanted more. She would follow him, only once getting caught, she'd steal kisses from his sweet lips while he slept, he never knew how she felt. He was her obsession, her true love, he just didn't know it yet. Then he had broken her heart, dating some big breasted girl from school, now she was dead, he would come crying to her. He would never know she had saved him from that evil woman, and then they would live happily ever. This was her plan, and phase one was now complete. With a smile she slid back into the house she shared with the rest of the team, curled up on her bed and closed her eyes waiting for him to call.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay my readers, I need your help, I don't know who this is about, I just started writing without a couple in mind, please give me some ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

It was the sunlight pouring through the window that woke him.

"Morning sweetie," he said slowly sitting up smiling. Immediately his smile morphed into a look of horror. His fiancée, his beautiful fiancée, was covered in blood. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had one hand on her cold wrist, feeling frantically for some hint of a pulse and the other hand was dialing 911. His eyes were filled with tears when the police arrived.

"So, the deceased was your fiancée?" One of the cops asked. He hated the cops, they probably already thought he was the murderer, but how could he have done that to her. He loved her.

"Yes, we are, were, planning to married in June."

"Did she have any enemies?'

"Not that I can think of," he said slowly, thinking the question over. He tried to remember everything she had told him about her past: the jobs she had worked, her previous boyfriends, there hadn't been many, anything that might be able to explain her horrible death.

"And you didn't hear or see anything last night?"

"No, I didn't, I sleep soundly."

"What about your fiancée, did she sleep soundly too?" He shook his head and wished the cop would quit asking so many questions, what did any of this have to with finding her murderer?

"No, but she was a bit on edge tonight, she'd been fighting with a member of her family about the wedding arrangements. She told me she took a sleeping pill before she fell asleep," he said answering the question.

"Thank you sir, you probably should either look into staying with friends or family or find a hotel until we've processed the crime scene," the fat cop said letting him go. He wasn't sure what to do. He could call his family, but they didn't exactly get along all the time. Slowly, as if in a daze, he made his way to the Institute and ran the bell. He knew Xavier would let him stay, even if the man didn't exactly like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: thanx to my reviewers who both agree this should be a ROMY, it now will be! And no, Rogue's not a murderer, she's just an innocent

Disclaimer: ah don't own da X-Men, or Remy, who is an X-Men, an looks hot in just boxers.

Remy stared at the front door of the Institute. He hadn't been here in years, not since him and Rogue had broken up. He had changed a lot since then, slowly he rang the doorbell.

"Yeah, what do you want?" a sleepy voice greeted him as the door swung open slowly.

"It's Remy, an he be lookin for a place to stay," Remy answered stepping into the mansion. He looked around and then spotted who had let him in.

"Kitty?" he asked. The girl kind of looked like Kitty only she had shorter hair and looked way more grown up.

"Duh, come on in, Remy. I think Xavier's expecting you. He's in his office," Kitty said jabbing her thumb in the direction of the stairs before phasing through the floor. Remy stared at where she had been and shook his head. He had only been gone about two years, things had definatelly changed. Shaking his head he started up the stairs. Why did I come back? What am I hoping for? She's dead, what's anything matter? he thought trying to block out the image of her lifeless body next to him.

"Mr. LeBeau, please, come in," Xavier said from his office. Remy took a deep breath and walked in. Xavier was seated behind his desk and besides a few small wrinkles didn't look any different than he had before Remy had left.

"'Low," Remy muttered trying to keep his voice steady. He was supposed to be strong.

"Hello, first, let me say how truly sorry I am about Kathleen's death," Professor Xavier started.

"Merci," Remy said. So far Xavier had been the only one who had even mentioned Kathy, besides the police, but she was just a victum to them.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish." Remy nodded. He knew Xavier wouldn't turn him away, he never had before.

"You'll be staying in the guest room, if that's okay with you."

"Oui," Remy answered not meeting Charles's eyes. He didn't care if he was gonna sleep in the dog house, nothing really mattered anymore.

"Mr. LeBeau, if you wish to talk with anyone about Kathleen, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"Remy knows, and just wants to go to his room."

"Of course," Xavier said with a nod as Remy stood and shuffled out of the office, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Rogue! Wake up!" Kitty screamed in her roommate's ear causing Rogue to smack her with a pillow.

"No, it's serious this time," Kitty said phasing through the pillow as usual.

"What now?" Rogue grumbled wishing she had decided to go to college somewhere besides Bayville.

"Remy's back." That single statement caused Rogue's eyes to fly open.

"Back? Why?" she asked looking at Kitty.

"I don't know, but he looked pretty down when he arrived," Kitty answered, she had lost most of her valley girl accent, to which most of the mansion had rejoiced about.

"Ah don't understand. Ah thought he was marryin Kathy, he ain't got no reason ta be here," Rogue muttered sliding out of bed and throwing on the only clean outfit she could find.

"He went upstairs to talk to Professor,"

"Thanks Kitty, but Remy an ah haven't spoken for almost two years. He ain't gonna wanna see me now," Rogue muttered as she started tossing her dirty laundry in the basket, It was wash day, and she needed clean clothes.

"Like whatever, if Lance was here I'd totally be talking to him," Kitty stated causing Rogue to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, cause ya an Lance are still a like couple," she snapped sarcastically grabbing her laundry basket and storming out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks to my reviewers, here's the next chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, or a Cajun boy…

Rogue cursed softly as she spilt the laundry soap on her only clean shirt, the one she was currently wearing. Looking around she slid off her shirt and threw it in the wash with the rest of her clothes. It was early enough that her shirt would be clean and dry before brunch and no one would be the wiser that she had done her laundry in her pajama pants and bra. It really irked her that Kitty thought she'd care about her ex-boyfriend being here, it didn't matter to her. At least it didn't matter anymore. She still remembered the sleepless nights, aching for his attention, how he'd wipe tears from her eyes with gloved hands. Get over it, he's not here for ya, she thought angrily as she sat on top the washing machine.

Remy bit his lip. He had no clue who could've murdered his Kathleen, she had been so innocent. He shoved the photo under his pillow and tried to lie down and sleep it off, but all he could think about was revenge. He had to do something. For some reason he flipped on the news and watched about three minutes. They were talking about Kathy, how she had been a mutant, and how who ever had murdered her had done the world a favor. Remy blinked and reached for a card to throw at the TV. His pockets were empty and then he remembered how he'd given it all up, all the stealing, all the trouble making for Kathy. "Stupid humans," he muttered pacing around the room after charging and blowing up the TV. "Dey ain't gonna even look inta dis, non, Remy's gonna do it," he stated. Immediately he started working on a plan, first he had to get his bo staff, some more cards. "Of course, mon stash," he whispered with a hint of his trademark smirk. He had left most his stuff here at the Institute, in a place no one would think to look, the laundry room.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue frowned as the washing machine started making some clanking noises that were defintally out of the ordinary. "Jus great, outta all the times for it ta break it has ta be the one where ah'm almost half naked," she grumbled kicking the now not working washing machine. The sound of her foot hitting the metal appliance shielded her ears from the door opening as Remy stole down the stairs. He was so focused on his new mission that he didn't even hear Rogue cussing the machine out until he was standing across the room from her.

"Rogue?" he asked watching her kick the broken machine. She looked so different from when he had left her to start a new life, in a new place, a life that was now destroyed. Her hair was definally longer, and was pulled back in a tangled pony tail. Rogue blinked. She was positive she had heard someone say her name, but that was impossible, everyone was asleep. Confused she looked around and then saw Remy standing there. A blush crept up her face when she realized she was only wearing pajama pants and a bra, of course it couldn't just be a plain white, non-interesting bra, it hadda be the one she'd gotten from Kurt as a joke. This bra was lacy, revealing, and emerald green, which matched Rogue's eyes perfectly.

"Um, Remy, ah can splain..." she started as Remy just stared at her for a few seconds. He had known sooner or later he would have to face Rogue, but he was hoping it would be much much later, and he defintally hadn't expected to see her like this.

"Don't. I jus came down here to get some stuff," Remy said quickly turning his head away from her. His heart was pounding in his chest in a way he'd never experinced with Kathy.

"Oh, um, your cards an stuff that was on the shelf over there?" Rogue asked still frantically glancing around for something to cover herself with. It wasn't as if Remy hadn't seen all her body before, but under these circumstances she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. Not to mention her and Remy were no longer a couple.

"Oui, was?"

"Yeah, we cleaned out the laundry room like two years ago, threw most of the stuff away." Remy blinked taking in what Rogue was saying. They had thrown his stuff away, the stuff he needed now to find and bring Kathy's killer to justice.

"My staff, cards?"

"Scott wanted to thrash em, but ah wouldn't let him, they're upstairs, in my closet, in a shoe box. You can go get them yourself. I'd get them for you, but I've got a washing machine to fix or break further," Rogue stated knowing Remy was watching her every move.

"And if I could help you fix de machine? I'm not sure I'd be able to get into ya're room, with Kitty dere."

"Fine, ya fix this piece of junk, ah'll get your things," Rogue growled barely even noticing Remy's lack of flirting. She knew he must be taking Kathy's death hard if he had come back here and was about to take up the life he'd given up. Remy nodded and a few minutes later had the washing machine working again. Rogue sighed in surrender and crept up the stairs returning with a shoe box.

"Here, this was what I managed to save," she threw the shoe box to Remy who caught it easily. Hmm, he obviously hasn't stopped training she thought trying not to notice how his muscles flexed slightly.

"Merci," Remy said as Rogue watched her laundry. He could tell she was trying to ignore and or avoid him altogether.

"Whatever, jus take your junk an go Swamp Rat." she said not even looking up at him. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes as she told him to leave. She wanted him to stay here, with her, but at the same time she knew she had lost him. Remy looked at Rogue in just her undergarments and carefully slid off his trench coat and wrapped it around her.

"Ya looked cold," he offered lamely trying to ignore the fire burning in his chest. With Kathy he had felt safe, but around Rogue that safety was tested.

"Thanks," she whispered soflty as Remy seemed to creep back into the shadows of the laundry room. He's still the same, but not, why did he come back here? Just to get his stuff, or is there some other reason? she wondered as she shoved her laundry in the dryer.

Remy was back in the guest room, trying to focus on every detail of Kathy's murder. He had loved her, but in a different way then he had thought. He realized this now. He loved Kathy because she represtened the safe life, the life he would've grown up with if he hadn't been adopted by the Thieves' Guild, if he hadn't been an X-men. Rogue was the fire, the passion he wanted now. He shook his head, Gotta stop thinking bout her, it's too soon, oui, too soon, Kathy's killer comes first, he thought, but even to him, tracking down a killer like that seemed impossible and he suddenly knew he couldn't do it alone. There was only one person he trusted enough to fight beside him, and that person was the girl he had dumped years ago, the girl downstairs, the girl he loved more than he'd admit, his Rogue.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, never did, probably never will.

Rogue shook her head, her mind still reeling slightly from her encounter with Gambit. She was fully dressed now and getting ready for breakfast. How come he still has such an effect on me? We broke up years ago, she thought shoving her clean clothes into her drawers while Kitty made kissy noises on the phone with Lance. Rolling her eyes as Kitty and Lance started to argue about who loved who more, Rogue stalked out of the room, heading to the dining room. Most of the other students were already seated and eating. Remy wasn't among them.

"Morning Rogue," Kurt called. Rogue nodded at him and sat down grabbing some waffles from a plate. She couldn't help but remember now how things had been with Gambit, the good times, where they'd try to figure out ways for her to kiss him, for her to sort of touch. Rogue was so lost in her memories she didn't hear Gambit walk in. He glanced at the others and wondered why he'd even come downstairs. He wasn't ready to face people yet. He knew they'd ask questions, about what had happened, about Kathy. He shook his head and practically ran from the room. Rogue chose that exact moment to look up. Poor thang, she thought remembering why Remy was there. Even though she'd never lost anyone like that she had some idea of how hurt Remy felt. She waited until everyone was done eating and then filled up a plate and slowly walked to the room Remy was staying in. She knocked on the door, but when she didn't hear any response she pushed the door open slowly. Remy was sitting on the bed, looking at something in his hands. Even from the doorway Rogue could tell he'd been crying.

"Remy, um, ah brought ya some breakfast if you're hungry." Remy nodded and slid the picture back into his pocket.

"Merci, you didn't have to."

"Ah know, but ah figured you'd be hungry leaving so suddenly like that. Ah'm sorry bout Kathy, she was a nice girl," Rogue said softly sitting down on the bed next to Remy.

"She was a very nice girl. She didn't deserve dis, de police, dey don't even look for her killer, I know dey won't." Rogue nodded. She understood where Remy was coming from. The police seemed to hate mutants and to them one less mutant on the streets was one less disaster waiting to happen. Rogue set the tray on the night stand and slowly stood up to leave Remy to his thoughts when a shot rang out. Remy heard the bullet break the window and shoved Rogue to the floor. They waited a few seconds. When they didn't hear another shot Remy stood up slowly and looked out the window.

"Dey're gone now," he stated and then turned his attention to Rogue. "You okay?"

"A lil shaken up but yeah, what was that about?"

"Je ne sais pas, but it seems one of us is in danger."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

She cursed herself. She had missed and messed up somewhere along her plan. He hadn't come running to her after she'd killed that bitch Kathy, or what ever her name had been. Instead he had run to that skunk girl again. What's so special about her? What's she got that I don't? she wondered stealing a look at her gun, which lay resting in the passenger seat of her rented jeep. She hadn't wanted to bring her car all the way here, not to mention it would look a bit suspitous with her out of state plates and the warrant out for her arrest if they caught her. Remy didn't realize how long she'd been following him, making sure he'd never stayed with another woman, never found anyone to get close too all in hopes he would come home to her, and they would be married like they should be.

Rogue pushed the screen door open and looked around still hardly able to believe that a few minutes ago both her and Remy had almost been killed. Hank was currently studying the bullets trying to find out what kind of gun they came from, but she didn't care about that, all she cared about was now she was in danger, all because of Remy coming back here.

"Remy, and idea who the hell would want me or ya dead?" she asked looking up at trees to see where the shooter might've been hiding. It was hard to tell with the angles and everything.

"Non, I have a lot of enemies, but none would get their revenge like this, it's too impersonal, I make all my fights personal," Gambit muttered not looking up at Rogue. He knew there had to be a connection between this shooting and Kathy's death, but he couldn't figure out what. Why had the person come after him? Were they after him, but Rogue, she didn't have any enemies like this, did she and he not know?

"You haven't pissed off anyone with a big gun have you Roguey?" he asked watching Rogue shake her head.

"No, Remy, ah didn't have any problems like this until ya came here, I think whoever it is, they're after ya, maybe they didn't even mean ta kill Kathy, it was a mistaken identity," Rogue whispered wondering if she'd ever feel safe again. Those bullets shook her up purty bad Remy realized as he took a step closer to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her just holding her gently. Rogue didn't pull away at Remy's touch, he still couldn't touch her skin, but he knew that and was careful. For some reason, just having him close to her made her feel safer, like maybe this was all just a bad dream and she was just now waking up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys, Hank finished analyzing the bullet," Jean said walking out on the back porch her eyes widening she saw Remy holding Rogue.

"Thanks, Jean" Rogue said sliding out of Remy's arms easily, as if she'd been doing it for years. Remy couldn't help but think about how easily he'd let Rogue slip away when he left. Together they both went into Hank's lab. Remy said in a chair while Rogue stood against the edge of the desk, her hands on her narrow hips slighlty as if daring someone to try and hurt her again.

"The bullets were fired from a .44, but there's nothing else on them that could help me figure out who the shooter was."

"So ya're sayin someone tried ta kiss us, missed, an didn't even leave a clue bout who da hell they are?" Rogue asked banging one of her fists on the table shaking

slightly. Remy jumped out of his chair. He had never seen her like this. He'd seen her furious, but this was different, this wasn't just regular anger, no this was fear.

"Rogue, I'm sure we find out some more information with time, the bullet is just one piece of evidence, right now we have everyone scouring the property for

anything else that might help lead us to the person behind this. Until then, Professor wants both of you to stay at a hotel, under fake names, to make sure that you're

safe." Hank continued talking but neither Rogue or Remy heard him. They were both staring at each other in shock.

"Wait, we're gonna be stayin together, in a hotel?" Remy asked blinking in disbelief as his fingers curled around the picture of Kathy in his pocket.

"Ah've gotta live with that Swamp Rat!"

"Yes, Xavier believes you will be safer that way," Hank repeated rolling his eyes at the two reactions.

"It could be worse, chere, ya could be dead," Remy stated looking at Rogue and trying not to remember how they used to fight and argue about every little thing.

"No, death would be better den living with ya," she snapped back falling perfectly into the rhythm of their old style. Remy looked at her in almost shock.

Is she flirting with moi? 

Oh mah God, Ah'm still in love with him. Rogue and Remy both looked at Hank and glared at him glancing sideways at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: ah'm back!!!!

the disclaimer was stolen by the unnamed killer in this story and used for target practice.

Rogue scowled as she tried to shove her clothes into the small suitcase she was borrowing from Jean. "This thang ain't big nuff ta hold anythang," she muttered pulling stuff out and rearranging things for what seemed to be hundreth time.

"Ready to go?" Remy asked from the doorway. He had never unpacked the suitcase he had brought, so it had taken him ten minutes or less to grab everything and come downstairs to annoy Rogue.

"If ya can get all this in that suitcase, ah'm ready ta to!" Rogue kicked the suitcase causing several more items of her clothing to fall out. She had tried to pack stuff that not only covered her body, but covered it well enough that she didn't look attractive. The last thing she needed was for Remy to figure out how she still felt about him. There's not a chance in the world he'd be interested in me right now, not with his fiancee's death so recent she thought to herself as Remy laughed at the suitcase and tried to make everything fit.

"Um, why do ya need dis trench coat?"

"Cause." Remy looked at Rogue and tossed the trench coat on the bed.

"T'ain't good reason," he muttered as he finally managed to force the suitcase closed and handed it to Rogue.

"Did ya see the names Prof's got us under Swamp Rat?"

"Non, didn't have a chance or desire to look. Remy like his name jus fine!" Rogue smiled a little remembering how Remy's annoying habit of refering to himself in third person had sparked some interesting conversations, and a few fights.

"Ah'm Michelle Smith, ain't that the most unoriginal boring name in the universe."

"Oui, J'ai mapelle Jared Johnson," Remy read from the paper and wrinked his nose. "Another borin name."

"But we're supposed ta go by them, ya really think this'll fool who ever's after us?"

"Maybe," Remy answered as he and Rogue walked to the cab that was taking them to the hotel. Doubt dis will do any good, if dis person is after Remy, dey'll be finding Remy no matter what. he thought helping Rogue into the cab, and receiving her usual "Ah can do it mahself" glare. Once they were in the car Remy watched Rogue, hoping that he was wrong, that this would work, not for his sake but for hers. He didn't want anything to happen to Rogue.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I've been busy with classes and stuff, so sorry it's taking me so long to update.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men, they are property of Marvel Comics, which I also don't own...yet

The hotel the two would be staying at wasn't too far from the Insititute and the area of town could be considered nice. Rogue stared out the window of the cab as it slowly pulled in front of the hotel. She couldn't believe herself. It had been years since she had seen Remy, since they had broken up, she couldn't even remember who broke up with who anymore.

"Rogue? We're here," Remy said softly. His accent brought a small smile to Rogue's face which she quickly hid.

He just lost his fiancee. Now would so totally not be a good time to tell him how I feel, she thought wincing slightly when she realized she was starting to sound a bit like Kitty. Rogue nodded looking up at Remy.

Damn, Remy forgot how pretty her eyes are! Remy thought the moment Rogue's eyes met his. "Um, c'mon, let's get dis over wit, sooner we get ta our rooms, de sooner we can start workin on solvin dis, dat is if ya're still interested." Remy opened the car door stepping out onto the side walk as Rogue grabbed the suitcases from the trunk and walked over to him.

"Course ah am. If ah wasn't interested in helpin ya fore, ah am now, it's gotten personal." she stated softly, but Remy could tell there was anger in her words. They made their way into the hotel only to find out that there had been a mistake with the rooms.

"Ya mean, ah'm sharing a room?!"

"I'm sorry miss, it seems that someone accidently overbooked the rooms." Rogue and Remy looked at each other. Something in Rogue's eyes made Remy wonder if there really had been a mistake or if someone had done this on purpose.

"Why don't we jus make the best of this, it'll be easier to work on de project," Remy suggested. Rogue nodded and grabbed the keys to their room still glaring slightly at the desk clerk. While she walked she flipped through the list of suspects that could have arranged for her and Remy to be sharing a room.

Hmm, not Xavier, Jean or Scott, maybe Kitty, she seems like she would like the idea of playing matchmaker. Yeah, it was probably Kitty, Rogue decided and knew she'd have to at least pretend to get revenge on the valley girl when she got home, she wasn't so sure Kitty's intentions were for naught yet.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, Swamp Rat, ah guess we should start with a list of people who would want...well, what do they want? They could've killed ya, but didn't, and who

were they aimin for earlier? Me or you?" Rogue asked tossing her suitcase on the bed. She'd unpack it later, right now, the fact someone had shot at her was

enough to make her not care if her clothing was wrinkled or not.

"I, I don't know," Remy admitted. "Lots of femmes want Remy dead, mais you have a point. Why not kill moi an leave her, she was innocent." Remy shook

his head looking up at Rogue through tear tinted eyes. Rogue felt her heart melt slightly, he looked so sad, so lost. Without even realizing it, she was next

to him, hugging him, letting him bury his face into the shoulder of her jacket.

"We're gonna find who did this, ah promise," she whispered running a gloved hand through his hair. She knew better than to make promises she wasn't

sure she could keep, but at the same time, this promise, she'd keep it. Her and Remy had made a decent team while in school, so they should make an

even better team with a motive behind them.

"You smell like strawberries," Remy whispered lifting his head and looking into Rogue's eyes. Rogue looked down before Remy could see the faint blush

spreading across her cheeks.

"It's jus my shampoo," she muttered. Remy nodded but couldn't help but wonder when Rogue had started using strawberry shampoo, she'd practically

sworn she'd only ever use that melon stuff that reminded Remy of Easter in some way. "Um, back ta figurin this out, now that we're done talkin bout my

hair," she added shaking off the blush and looking back up at Remy.

"Oui, Remy has a lotta enemies, but Kathy had none, and you?"

"None, well, less we're countin like Magneto an Mystique. So, what do ah an Kathy have in common?" Remy tilted his head, his black and red eyes

looking thoughtful. He wasn't about to say the first thing that popped into mind, that both Rogue and Kathy were beautiful, and that he loved them both.

Non, he couldn't love Rogue, not now. He pushed that though aside. There had to be some other connection.

"You're both mutants?" he finally suggested knowing how lame that sounded.

"Let's see, Kathy was a speedster, right?"

"Oui. A speedster."

"So, other than both bein female mutants, what else do we have in common?" Rogue sighed her head beginning to hurt a little. None of this was making

much sense, there were still so many pieces of this puzzle missing. Remy watched Rogue. She was tired, looked to be stressed out, but what could he do.

It was somehow his fault she was in this mess. If he hadn't gone to the mansion, she'd still be safe at home.


End file.
